


躲不过心动（下）（end）#

by Ss846098



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ss846098/pseuds/Ss846098
Summary: cp花猫abo世界观 解释权归我是2020情人节联文废稿 拉出来重修圈地自萌 请勿上升正主欧欧西属于我
Kudos: 3





	躲不过心动（下）（end）#

**Author's Note:**

> cp花猫  
> abo世界观 解释权归我  
> 是2020情人节联文废稿 拉出来重修  
> 圈地自萌 请勿上升正主  
> 欧欧西属于我

“大家好，我是eStarPro.诺言。现在啊，现在就是非常开心。啊？拿了冠军，就很开心。还有一个很开心的就是，我和陈正正…你懂的。猫神的迷弟们可以消停点了。”无视了兔妹“爱情事业双丰收”的调侃，郭桂鑫暧昧地眨了眨眼开始卖安利，“花猫cp，官方涨停，这时候入股不亏噢。”  
“FMVP皮肤啊。”郭桂鑫握住话筒的手晃了晃，眼神一瞟，“哎，猫！”他把话筒丢在沙发上，起身就离开了镜头。兔妹暗中吐槽这怕不是整段垮掉噢，转头就看到诺言拉着猫神不知道说了什么，又把他拽了过来。陈正正把玻璃杯放在茶几上，在他旁边坐下来，抬起手打了个招呼。——好嘛，说好的FMVP单人采访秒变新晋官方cp采访。  
“好了好了，这段等下记得剪掉啊。咳咳，FMVP皮肤啊……”兔妹内心缓缓翻了个白眼。——拜托，这段要是剪了该怎么解释你身边突然多出来一个人啊。郭桂鑫轻佻地把话筒伸过去，递到陈正正那里，“你觉得吕布怎么样？”  
“为什么不给马超？”陈正正愣了一下，半张脸侧到他那里去，“你又不玩吕布。”  
郭桂鑫没把话筒收回去，却轻轻笑起来：“出个FMVP情侣皮啊，猫影幻舞对什么比较好，桂香缭乱是不是有点土？”  
“这不是跟吕布那个紫色皮重名了吗？那个…就那个…我经常用的那个…”陈正正无奈地笑着，想了半天，语焉不详地说，“也是什么缭乱的。”  
“无所谓吧。”郭桂鑫眨了眨眼睛，“我喜欢不就行了吗？我也要蓝色配粉色。”  
“桂香难道不该用金色的吗…”  
“我喜欢不就行了吗?”  
“设计师会很难办的。”  
“那就难办呗。”  
  
——综上所述，第二天的陈正正队长和FMVP郭桂鑫选手身上的队服像打翻了同一杯海盐奶盖桂花酿，两个人的味道缱绻缠绵到兔妹一结束采访就嫉妒着一双红眼睛跑出去给自家男朋友打电话了。等到小姑娘甜蜜蜜地在隔音并不好的过道里“喂”了一声，陈正正这才松懈下来，端起玻璃杯，起身往茶水间去了，走到门口，又扭过头来说：“我觉得你整个马超的皮肤就挺好。”  
郭桂鑫从口袋里掏出手机，听到他说话，抬起头来望过去：“你觉得比吕布的好？”  
陈正正看了他很久，这才笑了笑：“你又不怎么玩吕布，要真给了，我怕你以后后悔。”  
“我要是不给，以后会不会后悔啊。”郭桂鑫掐了掐虎口，压了一下大拇指，“FMVP可不是那么好拿的啊。”  
“是啊。你考虑清楚了就跟联盟说。”陈正正答应了一句，推开门出去了。  
郭桂鑫低下头，还在掐虎口的薄茧，脸色却不太好看。他陈正正总是这样，不清不楚、含糊其辞。明明昨天情到浓时表过白了，他也心甘情愿接了标记。他们并肩站在冰凤凰杯下对视的时候，眼中除了喜悦什么也没有。三年的日夜里，他们除了训练和复盘，什么也没有，清清白白，只有他一厢情愿的憧憬。即使现在多了一层营业cp的关系，他们之间也没有更出格的举动。可郭桂鑫一想起那张横在他们之间的白纸就心里膈应。  
  
——剑舞者和她心爱的舞姬并肩共赴春秋，她们之间只隔着一张纸。  
  
当晚kpl大家庭就因为兔玩家的采访沸腾了。其实昨晚俱乐部就紧急公关解释了陈正正的提早下台，也说清楚了陈正正如今的第二性别，当时一阵哗然。谁料今日余波未散，当事人就坐在新晋FMVP的身边，两人携手，公开了一个似真似假的情侣FMVP情报。  
  
最先按耐不住的是曹志顺，但他毕竟和猫神没那么熟，消息自然而然就发给了那个蜡笔小新的头像：“不是吧，你跟猫神来真的了啊？”  
郭桂鑫发了个“我劝你谨言慎行”的熊猫头过去，虚张声势地打出一行字：“已经上垒了。”  
曹志顺飞快按来一条语音：“我靠牛逼。”郭桂鑫正要回复，他又发来一条，“啥时候请兄弟吃饭啊？”  
“滚。要请也是请我家小猫，你凑什么热闹。”郭桂鑫心虚地抬了抬头，“再说了，我现在是有家室的alpha，再跟你这种无主的omega在一块儿，指不定有人要吃醋。”  
那头直接打来一个微信电话，郭桂鑫接了，迎来劈头盖脸一顿高声：“什么无主！唧唧叉你给我搞清楚！我……”他面不改色地挂了电话，跟旁边刚好探头过来的罗思源解释道：“你久诚哥最近脾气大，比赛的时候多切切他，让他下下火气。”  
罗思源点了点头，表示理解，转头就嚎了一嗓子“张聪”。大厅另一头的人也扯起嗓子应了一声。刚好从楼上下来的陈正正揉了揉耳朵：“唉年轻人，别喊了别喊了，怪吵的。你王导还在睡呢。”  
“这几点了还睡？”煮饭阿姨把拖把立在墙边，上了楼梯，“中午才起，现在又睡，怎么睡这么久？再睡要睡傻咯。我上去叫他。”  
“哎，得嘞。”陈正正侧过身给她让道，慢悠悠晃过来坐在郭桂鑫身边，“你今晚还过来睡？”  
“嗯。”郭桂鑫按下锁屏键，侧过身来帮他揉了揉肩膀，知道他现在的依赖多半是短暂结合后的本能，便放出少许信息素让他更安心些，“有没有不舒服？”  
“没。还挺舒服的。”陈正正伸了个懒腰，软下腰靠在他肩膀上，慢慢地嗅着，叹息了一句，“哎，有没有人跟你说过，你信息素真的很香。”  
“能不香吗小猫咪。”王添龙从楼下下来，笑眯眯地说，“你是不知道，从前天到今天，我们基地比秋天的十里东湖都香。隔壁的兄弟昨天还敲我，问我这个天哪儿摘的桂花，要我分他点给媳妇儿做桂花糕。”  
郭桂鑫佯咳了两声。陈正正趴在他肩上笑得上气不接下气，好不容易平静下来了，认真思索片刻，评论道：“满嘴跑火车，我无语了。”  
  
—————  
  
话又说回来，这件事的确是他陈正正始料未及的。他小时候雄心壮志，觉得山东爷们儿就该是顶天立地的alpha。后来步入社会，那些有的没的看多了，又觉得alpha也是个祸害，不如就当个平庸的beta。就在他暗自庆幸自己超脱于第二性别之外的特殊身份时，上天又开了个巨大的玩笑。——他分化成了omega。  
在过去二十多年里，因为队内位置和个性使然，他多思多虑。但他到底不是什么愿意纠缠于暧昧间的人，连官方炒cp营业的次数也少之又少，圈里人这些风月情事半真半假，他摘得很开，笑起来像是一只为了不沾腥就不吃鱼的矜贵猫咪。可是郭桂鑫跟他说那句话的时候，他答应得很爽快，甚至带了点轻松。——毕竟前一秒他还在担心要是一直用抑制剂把身体弄坏了怎么打比赛，好家伙，郭桂鑫这冤大头就立刻上来白给，解决了他的燃眉之急。  
轻松还没多久，那个人就发了狠地把他掀在身下，梦呓般说爱他。恐怖的念头瞬间升起，像是迎头的一泼开水，烧得他浑身滚烫。ao体能的差距让他的挣扎被全盘镇压，被迫接受了那个名为“爱”的标记。他第一次明显感觉到自己身体的变化，那种屈从于本能的依赖几乎将他淹没，他感觉到汹涌的爱欲，几乎控制不住地微微弓起身。不需要什么反映，他绝望地认定自己后半辈子的清白就要这么交代在这儿了，已经开了口想要祈求下一步。  
但郭桂鑫居然真能控制住，放开他血淋淋的后颈肉，自己去了浴室。其实那一刻他的心情不算好，有种阴影笼在心间，无法消散。很难描述，如果往深了说，——那就是一种耻辱。他连反抗的心思都没有。这样不负责任，实在很对不起强忍着本能放开他的郭桂鑫。陈正正看过太多太多alpha了，他们生来就是聚光灯下的宠儿，招招手就有趋炎附势的omega，可是郭桂鑫顾念着自己，就那样放开了他。  
郭桂鑫也许真是喜欢自己。那些超话里，他看过来的眼神，指尖的小动作，不经意贴过来的肩膀，带着小心翼翼的满足，这才给自己选择，才这样尊重自己。当然郭桂鑫也许只是在哄他。男人嘛，都这样，床上的话一个字都不能信，趁这个时候先斩后奏了再出去花天酒地的大有人在。可他也没选，真真不是个做渣男的料。陈正正精明得很，知道深究下去要出问题，干脆不再多想。只有实在有时候闲的慌了，才会琢磨琢磨郭桂鑫这个人。

孙力伟以前和他们说过：“一个人的打法，和他过去的经历很有关系。”他们第一次临时标记后在一起很久了，且不论现在这样的关系，就是纯队友他俩也做了三年了。郭桂鑫是个什么样的小孩儿，他下不了定论，心里却大概有个数。他在采访里说自己是很专一的人，是有点真意思在里头的，不然也不至于在eStar一个人扛这么久。  
  
那他爱的人，是谁呢。  
  
他们俩每个月锁起房门咬那么一口，陈正正也不是没想过哪一次情难自抑，真就发生点什么本不该发生的。等到生米煮成熟饭了，以郭桂鑫的性子，肯定是给他从头负责到脚。郭母是知书达理落落大方的女性，也一直喜欢他，大抵不会反对什么。但他没想到的是，郭桂鑫真能忍得住。绑定关系之后这么久了，什么过分的都没有，只怕这次也不例外。  
  
联盟那边的重要采访刚结束，陈正正就从各家队长那里剥出来，红着脸软绵绵靠过来，额头贴在他肩膀上。他感觉到彭云飞的手搭在他肩上，短暂问了一句什么，然后那只手就被郭桂鑫扒拉下去了：“猫是我的omega，我能照顾好他，飞牛大将军不用多费心。”  
郭桂鑫声音很冷，拥着他的手却很温暖。陈正正晕得很，又没力气，只记得自己靠在他怀里轻轻地喊他：“诺言…诺言…”  
  
他什么也听不见看不见，身边只有一个郭桂鑫。  
  
他护着满身咸香的陈正正进了房间，好好安置在柔软的床褥上，折身去把门锁上。西装外套早就不知道什么时候被甩在地板上了。郭桂鑫的衬衫笔挺，大概是觉得碍事、又或者是洁癖使然，他一边走，一边解开袖口的扣子，把袖子随便挽上去，眼神却尖锐地刺着他。  
真是他妈的该死的好帅——发情期还能带来这种alpha滤镜？陈正正没办法深想，闭上眼睛，凑近他，拥着他的肩膀把他拉进这三尺红尘里。  
郭桂鑫的动作带着安抚，碎吻一个一个落在他下颌，微凉的手掌解开他衬衫的领口，剥出他半片胸膛。分化成omega后，他的体征也有了很多变化，又白又软，发情期到了还黏人得不得了。他都咬进去了，放了一室的桂花香给陈正正。可陈正正还是没满足，贪心里还带了点委屈。——明明说了爱我的，又是那么专情的人，连碰我都不愿意吗？情热烧得他头脑昏沉，拽住以为已经完事准备抽身的郭桂鑫就黏了上去。  
郭桂鑫一直妥帖地照顾着他，不用他说也能把他的发情期用桂花香味安抚得没脾气。他活在温室里，自然不知道怎么讨好，胡乱亲吻着他的脸，像个毛手毛脚讨糖的孩子。易感期的alpha会比平时更好懂，就像现在郭桂鑫按住他的手掌，陈正正就明白他已经快到极限了。他们十指紧扣，陈正正吻不到他的酒窝。  
  
“还要？”  
  
陈正正顾不上什么礼义廉耻，只晓得微微抬起眼睛瞧他，眉目里沾满倦怠的爱欲，半片昏黄的灯影落在一侧的眼睑下，在摇晃里碎裂成斑驳的梦影，真真称得上一片风情滥滥。顾盼间，郭桂鑫得到了无声的答案，再次压下来。  
  
—————  
  
房门关上的那一刻陈正正很累了。郭桂鑫到底只是帮他摸了出来，然后像千百次做过的那样，把小玩具放在床头，自己出去了。他情热半散，卷起毯子裹住自己，狠狠嗅了一口。桂花真香啊。睡意像是气泡，一阵阵从海底上涌。朦胧里，一个念头悄然生发。——他要的不是我，那一天他口中的“爱”只是错认。否则到底为什么他还能这样忍受。  
  
他一下子清醒过来。  
  
—————  
  
第二天陈正正就坐飞机跑回QG去，美其名曰看看老队友，实际上真相却是不知道怎么面对那个人。

彭云飞巅峰赛没结束，一档眼看他心思重重，随口一问。他吞吞吐吐，交代了小半。  
彭云飞听到一半已经笑开，手里东方曜的操作变形得一塌糊涂。上高地的时候，彭云飞拐弯抹角说了一串，却绝口不提那个字，给长篇大论归个主旨，就是郭桂鑫喜欢他、特别喜欢他、比冠军还喜欢。  
还要继续说的时候，游戏结束了，彭云飞伸了个懒腰，把手机放回桌上，接好充电器，转过身来。陈正正还盯着屏幕上碎裂的红色水晶，下意识张了嘴想说什么，最终只是叹了口气。彭云飞太了解他，知道这是他想反驳又找不到词句的典型表现：“我还说呢，你身上的桂花味一会儿有一会儿没有的，怎么也不像上了三垒的样子。原来是他还没拿下，难怪防我跟防贼一样。不过我有兰兰了，他真是…我还要给他送助攻。”  
“他哪是喜欢我，我们就是…就是纯队友情。”陈正正摸了摸鼻子，还没等彭云飞开口，自己又“唉”了一声，“这话说的我自个儿都不信。”  
  
走在回俱乐部的路上，他还没反应过来。满脑子都是彭云飞听他看着他笑，眼睛眯缝成一条线的表情。他说陈正正啊，你这瞻前顾后的性子要是能改改，你俩早就成了。诺言也是，怎么这么不知道争取！  
老父亲般地发完言，彭云飞叹了口气，要他自己回去想想，低下头，拿起手机开始发微信。——哪跟哪，他俩这——陈正正抓了抓头发，只觉得自己满脑子浆糊，在路的尽头拐弯进去。却见他一直琢磨的那位男主角，穿着件黑白的卫衣，站在俱乐部门口等他。见到他的一瞬间，满城的桂花在枝头盛开，暖融融的花影葱茏里，那少年喊他的名字：“陈正正。”  
“我回来了。”他抿了抿嘴角，应了一声，“杵门口干嘛？还不进去？”  
  
“陈正正。”郭桂鑫又喊了他一声，抿了抿嘴角，忽然毫不犹豫地大踏步地奔过来，“我不想再撞南墙了。我喜欢你。”  
  
隔水看花，入梦捞月，那个人的眼睛里，是他微微瞪大的双眼。——是谁？是谁？是谁？郭桂鑫喜欢的人是谁？行人不来、行车不往，僻静的尊木汇里少有声色犬马，安宁得仿佛人间烟火未曾到访。如坠深海。他想起郭桂鑫手掌的温度、嘴角的笑意，想起漫天金雨里他遥遥的关切眼神，想起他枕边遗落的一句梦呓，想起他大闪捆住的公孙离。  
  
“陈正正，我喜欢你。”  
  
他的声音很响亮，像是为了表决心一样掷地有声。陈正正看着他从门口跑过来，头顶甩起一撮倔强挺立的头发，有些滑稽，神态却很认真，心脏跳得好快。那一瞬间他打通了任督二脉，突然就能理解“归心似箭”这个词的意思了，也抬起腿来赶路。——能早一点是一点。他要快些抱住这个人。  
  
像是步入险境的异域舞娘，远远的、看到那位青碧色的剑舞者，手持轻剑，身背重剑，不远万里，跨过半个峡谷前来相救。  
  
那种悸动，给两百个蓝buff也不换。


End file.
